Mysteries in Redcity
by R0x0R
Summary: Solving mysteries and having good mornings isn't exactly Sean's niche, but he soon finds out that there is more to his town than what he thinks.
1. Mysteries in Redcity

**Hello, everyone. It's your number one fan, or number one enemy, R0x0R! I've decided to open up my creativeness to my Animal Crossing town, Redcity. The first chapter is a little boring, but it leads up to the main plot. But speaking of Redcity, do you want to know why I named it that? Well, keep reading to find out. Let's get going already!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1-The Unveiling**

Sun shined through the window of my house and landed on my face. I slowly opened my blood-shot eyes, stood up, and walked to the bathroom. I slowly walked, dragging my feet. My body told me to go back to bed, but I fought against it. I looked at my tired self, sighing. My skin was pale as a ghost; I was a real mess. As I entered the bathroom, I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, normal things you do in the morning. Ever since I moved to Redcity, i've been having nightmares. Yeah, people have nightmares, that's normal. But most people don't have chronic nightmares. Every night a new one, clawing at the back of my mind. All I do every day is think of them, and try to find ways to stop them. But until then, I guess i'll have to stop moping around and be happy.I walked out of the bathroom, to the front door, put on my shoes, my 1-up hat, and exited into the glaring sun and blue sky.

I was actually feeling quite happy on my way to my morning coffee, until I fell into a Pitfall. I shook and shook to get out, but it had no effect. I placed both of my hands on the ground, and pushed with all of my energy. With a sudden burst of freedom, I flew out of the dreaded Pitfall, (Oh how I despise them), and smashed my head on a tree. I rubbed the bump on my scalp, but stopped once I heard a weird sound. I looked to my right side, and to my surprise, a bee's nest had fallen out!

"Agh, Holy crap! I gotta get the heck out of dodge!" I started to run, and as every bee does, it chased me. Luckily, I was near the museum, and I made it safely inside. "Haha, you stupid bee. It just goes to show you that you should not mess with someone higher on the food chain. Hey, i'm feeling better already. Those bees are so stupid, I bet that they will never mess with me again! Hahahaha!" As soon as I finished my gloating on my victory against the bees, I heard a weird sound again. "No...please don't let that be what I think that is," I slowly moved my head downward, afraid to see what was causing the sound. But when I looked, the bees were crawling one by one under the door from the outside. I couldn't hear them over my talking. I looked back up, and rubbed my temples, "Ugh...Dammit." The bees flew up, and punctured my skin over and over, and like anyone else, I freaked out. I ran all around the Museum, smacking my head on the walls, trying to stop the buzzing and stinging. Finally, after one last blow to the wall, all of the bees fell to the ground. My face was covored in welts. I just wanted to get my coffee, and go back to bed.

I sat down in one of the many chairs in the Cafe. "Hey, Brewster, do you have any liquor? After my morning, I need to get WASTED." Brewster turned around and gave me a cup of Coffee.

"You know that we don't have beer or any alcoholic beverage here, Sean. And you also know that you are too young to have beer."

"But it was worth a try, right?"

"I guess. Here. Your favorite kind of Coffee, slowly roasted at 175 degrees to bring out the flavor." Brewster placed it down and slided it to me. I drank it slowly, trying to get most of the caffeine boost. After I finished drinking it, I let out a long sigh.

"Yo Brewster, thanks for the coffee. I feel much better now."

"Thanks. Oh, and you might want to get your face checked out, It's all swollen and nasty."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Actually, I had forgotten about my swollen face, and was now concerned about my burning tongue. On my way out of the museum, I stopped by Tom Nook's store to by some medicine for my face. I stepped through the doors, and was greeted by a happy raccoon.

"Hello, feel free to browse, but try not to-Holy Crap, what's with your face?"

"Hi, Tom, it seems that you're doing good today. Got any medicine?"

"Y-yeah," He pointed at the shelf on the left side of the store, "Get it and get out of here!"

"Alright, alright," I walked over and picked it up and put it in my pockets, "It's $400 bells, right?"

"J-just take it and go!" Tom grabbed my shoulders, and pushed me out of the store. He must have a sensitive stomach or sumthin'. I started on my way home, which was near the store. As I walked, I could see the top of my house. I couldn't believe it, I was finally home. My hand reached for the doorknob, and I started to turn it. "Achoo!" Someone behind me had sneezed. I turned around to see who it was, and it was my friend in town, Teddy. "Ugh, hi Sean. How are you today?"

"Well, if you don'tconsider my horrible morning, it was alright...I guess."

"Oh, well that's good. I gues i'll go home now and try to fight this horrible sickness. The sickness that keeps me up at night and makes me barf whenever I smell cabbage. See ya-"

"Here, Teddy, take this medicine. My bee wounds will stop swelling sooner or later."

"Ah, God bless you, Sean. In exchange for the medicine, have this. I don't know what it is, but I found it when I was cleaning. The previous owner of the house must've forgetten about this." He handed me a weird circular medallion thing. I smiled, and went into my house. It was dark inside, so I hard time seeing. I bumped my head and stubbed my toes, which resulted into some light cursing. But as I neared my bedroom, I heard a beeping sound. Not just once, but continously. I walked toward my bed, and the beeping got louder. I placed my ear on the covers on my bed, and finally found the beeping source. It wasn't coming from the bed, but the floor beneath. I pulled my bed away to where I could see the floor under it. I grabbed a lead pipe, (why I had one, who knows"), and smacked the floor over and over again.

"I stopped the beeping at my floor, quote the Raven, nevermore, (or something like that, me and Edgar Allen Poe aren't really_ friends_). After intentionally abusing my floor, I saw that it had an opening. It lead to a place beneath my house, a place that I hadn't ever seen before. I slowly walked into the darkness of the hidden room, not knowing that this would be what would start my adventure.

**End Ch. 1

* * *

Well, I hope everyone likes this. And that no one hates me for making my first chapter so long. Well, happy reading. >:)**


	2. The Hidden Room

**Chapter 2-The Hidden Room

* * *

**

"Heh, this place is creepy. Wonder why Tom didn't tell me about this. Curse those Raccoons and their ability to keep hidden rooms in unexpecting peoples houses. Wait, if I didn't know about this room, what else is there in my house? There's probably a camera in the bathroom. Ugh, I feel so violated." I stopped to observe weird markings on the walls. There were different pictures of scientific objects. I kept on walking until I reached the bottom. The darkness of the stairs was gone, because when I reached the bottom, lights from different machines blinded the room. "W-what the heck was the former owner of this house doing with all this...um...stuff?" I heard a sound behind me; a metal clack. I turned to see a weird looking animal, appropriately dressed in a mad scientist's uniform.

"What I was doing with all of this stuff," The Mad Scientist started, "Is frankly none of your business." He walked over to me, and observed me head to toe. "Hmm...you DO look pretty trustworthy, though. How would you like to help me out with...stuff?" I paused for a second, thinking what kind of stuff he would make me do. What is he? A Murderer? Stalker? Former Creepy Next Door Neighbor, But The One That You Will Eventually Get To Know And Become Friends With?

"Stuff? What kind of...stuff?"

"The kind of stuff...that you do."

"Gasp! That's the worst kind." The scientist gave an evil laugh.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Well, can you be a bit more specific?"

"No."

"Double gasp! That's even worse! I'll do it, but i'm not happy about it."

"Good. Meet me back down here tomorrow around 5:00 P.M., and we'll get started."

"Woah...So I just get to leave you down here? Don't you get lonely?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I just stay down here and watch Pokemon Re-Runs."

"Oh, ok then. See ya." I walked up the stairs and went to my bathroom. I picked up my green toothbrush, placed some mint flavored paste on it, and brushed. Then after gargling, I went to use the bathroom. I sat down on the cold, white toilet. It was really quiet in the house, because I had spent all day down in the basement. All of a sudden, I heard a beeping sound. I waited, then I heard it again. I found the pattern; every five seconds it would beep. I looked around the room, and when I looked up, I saw a little red light over the toilet. I suddenly felt a sick feeling in my stomach. "That...that better not be what I think it is.

**Chapter 2-End

* * *

**


End file.
